


Long Distance

by ceilingfan5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Happy, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Call, long distance, romantic, the world needs more wlw content lets face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi and Kiyoko have grown older and moved away from the high school they shared, but sometimes long distance relationships can be hard. Talking on the phone keeps them connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much lately, so I thought I'd cross-post this from tumblr. The world needs more f/f content and I am happy to spur that onward. Please leave a comment if you like it! It helps motivate me to write more, and it really means a lot while I'm having difficulties.

“And he started yelling at me for giving away his appointment, even though he was the one twenty minutes late to a half-hour session at the end of the day, like somehow it was my fault he was late!” 

Kiyoko’s voice cracked a little through the phone, and though the problem sounded almost silly now, it didn’t take Yachi much imagination to figure out how scary it must have been in the moment. Even the thought of being yelled at made her shiver.

“That’s horrible, just...awful.” She hoped her voice carried far enough to the speaker from where she was mixing. It was hard to hold the phone and cook at the same time. “Didn’t anybody do anything?”

“No, I was alone up at the desk. Almost everyone had gone home, except for the tutor and a walk-in we took? And this man had the nerve to yell at me for giving the appointment away! I’m just the secretary!”

“You’re more than the secretary. You do so much for them.”

“Lately I’ve mostly been watching the X-Files, but I appreciate the sentiment, Hitoka.” The speaker rattled as she let out a heavy breath, and Yachi could just see her laying on the carpet and staring up at the ceiling like it held the answers to all of the questions she didn’t know how to ask. It was a cute habit, one she’d admittedly picked up herself. “It was just one more awful thing to cap off an awful day, you know?”

“Believe me, I do.” Yachi danced across the kitchen to find more cocoa, stepping neatly over her cat who insisted on being in the middle of all of her business. At least the little monster had given up on tasting the butter. “Are you doing okay now?”

“Mhm.” It was easy to imagine her nodding, her dark hair sliding so fluidly in front of her beautiful eyes. “I’m just trying to relax now and move on.” Her breath was soft against the receiver as she changed positions, probably rolling over and propping her head up like she always did. Yachi couldn’t help but smile to herself thinking of the last time they’d had a chance to be together like that. Laying on the floor had never felt so quietly intimate. 

Distance was a bitch.

“How can I help you?” Yachi wiped her hands off and spooned out more flour into her mixture. 

“Mmm...Maybe you can just talk to me. I love to hear you talk.” 

Yachi covered a giggle, lightning shooting down her spine. That kind of affection never got old. 

“I don’t know what I’d talk about!”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. Mm, I don’t know. What’s the weather like there?”

“Ooh, cheap! It is raining, though. I had to use my froggy umbrella to get to work today.”

“Ah, I’m jealous. It’s hot here. I hate walking around feeling sticky.”

“It’s been raining for a while! I’m way over it by now. I wore my yellow dress today, to bring a little sunshine back.”

“That’s adorable.”

Even alone in her apartment, Yachi couldn’t help but blush. 

“Well, what are you doing right now?” She knew the answer, but anything to keep the conversation flowing was fine by her.

“Laying on my floor and feeling sorry for myself, of course. What about you?”

Yachi smiled.

“Making cookies. The checkerboard icebox kind.” 

“That sounds so good, Hitoka.”

“It may have sounded like a good idea, but I must’ve done something wrong. I don’t have the same amount of vanilla and chocolate dough.”

“Maybe you’re just supposed to eat the extra and pretend it’s even?” Kiyoko’s impetuous smile was audible even through the speakerphone, and Yachi couldn’t help but love it. 

“Nooo! What if I messed up something else to go with it? Baking is chemistry, Kiyoko!” 

“I think your cookies will be fine. You just need to have a little faith in yourself.”

She was just too perfect. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Yachi mumbled, kneading the extra chocolate dough she’d already made. “I just need them to look really nice so I can take them to work with me.”

“How’s your internship going?”

How to soften this? 

“It’s…” She fiddled with her apron strings, getting her cat’s attention. “Well, it’s alright. I finally convinced the people in my office that my name isn’t Yanka. But I still get asked to get them coffee?”

“One thing at a time. And to be fair, you do make pretty good coffee.”

Yachi snorted as she lined up the new dough with the old. Now the color was off. Was it worth adding more cocoa? Would it taste funny? Should she scrap the whole project and start over? She should have tried something simpler, like shortbread, or peanut butter cookies. 

“I don’t want to be making coffee, though. I want to be making designs that knock people’s socks off!”

“And bringing in cookies is a step up from office barista?”

“Okay, okay, I get your point. I just...wanted to make an impression, you know?”

“And I know you will. You have the talent, Hitoka. They’re going to find that out for themselves when they stop underestimating you.”

Forget the cocoa. They were going to look great no matter what. Yachi put the whole mess in the freezer and set the timer.

“I want to kiss you, you know that?” 

Kiyoko laughed. 

“I want to kiss you too. Only a month and a half until we can see each other, okay?”

Yachi washed her hands and picked up the phone, tip-toeing around her cat to find her own living room floor and lay down on the soft carpet. It was as close as they could get, for the time being. 

“Six weeks is too long.”

“I know.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

The line was quiet for a moment, both of them a little lost and a little connected and overwhelmed with their individual lives intersecting at one too-distant common point. 

“I could sneak away. Take the train to you. It’s almost the weekend.”

“Kiyoko...”

“Just for the sake of maybe, right? Wouldn’t it be nice?”

“It would be so nice...” Yachi gave her cat a scratch under the chin. “We could go out for ice cream.”

“I could try your cookies.” 

“We could see a movie...Or rent one. Have a night in. Just...you and me.”

“We could eat popcorn for dinner and cuddle on your couch...”

Both of them sighed, almost perfectly in unison. Yachi rolled over and propped her head up on folded arms. The voice of reason had to interrupt their maybes.

“We should wait.”

“I know.”

Kiyoko’s voice was heavy. Tired. Yachi could relate. 

“I have a test tomorrow.”

“I have to make coffee for my boss.”

Both of them laughed.

“You should go finish your cookies.”

“And you should go eat something for dinner.”

“Do we have to hang up already?”

“We can message each other online.”

“True...”

“And we could finish that movie I was streaming...”

“You know, I think I’d really like that.”

“Then it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my writing on tumblr at fan5fics or more of me at ceilingfan5.


End file.
